A Couple's Conversations
by rogue-angel07
Summary: Each chapter is a different conversation between Scott and Shelby.
1. Dr Scott

Author's Note: I wanted to try something new, each chapter is a different conversation between Scott and Shelby. They are completely unrelated, each conversation is its own one-shot story. But I don't know if anyone would be interested in a virtually plotless story. So please tell me if I should continue.

/And a very grateful thanks to those who reviewed my other story _Barely Alive_. All of them were greatly appreciated./

Rated: G

**Dr. Scott**

**Summary: When Shelby feels ill, Scott goes to comfort her.**

Scott finished the last traces of his breakfast by licking the butter off his thumb. He didn't understand how people could eat toast unless it was lathered with butter. But that morning his breakfast had been cut short when Shelby didn't show up. Daisy and Juliette had informed him that she was feeling sick and Sophie was letting her sleep in.

He briskly walked to the girl's dorm, no one seemed to be around but he didn't want to risk getting caught. When he got closer to the dorm he nonchalantly strolled to the door and quickly rapped on it with his knuckles. He was fully prepared to bolt if a consouler answered.

On the other side of the door, Shelby let out an aggravated sigh. Sophie herself had already been in to check on her, as well as sending in the nurse. What more did they want?

'It's just cramps,' she thought to herself. Shelby opened her mouth to scream at whoever was at the door, but her voice became seized by the painful feeling of her insides contracting. It felt as if everything in her lower abdomen was being squeezed to death in the palm of a powerful fist. Shelby curled into a ball as her face contorted in pain. 'Really bad cramps.'

Her mind was only pulled outside of her pain by the sound of the door opening. Rolling her baby blues, she began to speak just as she heard the door close.

"I already said I was fine. I don't need people constantly checking up on me," Shelby's voice held more attitude then usual.

Scott stood by the door, a smile spread across his face. 'That's my Shelby,' he thought silently. "I know you're **fine **Shel. You're always **fine**," he stated jokingly.

Shelby's lips curved upward as she rolled over to face him. "Scott," she stated in an upbeat tone, clearly pleased to see him.

"No," his smile morphed into a mischievous grin, "I'm actually Auggie in disguise."

'Oh, very funny Cowboy.' But without missing a beat, Shelby fired back.

"Oh," her lips curled into a seductive smile, "Well in that case." She moved over in her bed, making room for "Auggie."

"Ha, ha," Scott stated flatly. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his baggy blue jeans, Scott walked over to Shelby's bed. The two stared at each other in silence before Scott voiced his concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

Once again, Shelby rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you've come to check up on me too."

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were alright," unlike Shelby's, Scott's words held no feelings of annoyance.

Shelby rolled onto her side, no longer facing Scott. "Well I'm fine, so I guess you can leave now." As soon as she heard her own words, she winced. She hadn't meant to be so mean to Scott, she realized that he was only worried about her. Shelby quickly started to rack her brain for a way to apologize.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Scott's voice, "Yeah I guess I can leave now." He ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

"Oh," Shelby's face fell, she wanted to scream out for him to stay, "Okay." The disappointment was clear in her voice.

"Okay," he replied. Shelby was still turned away from him, but a smile overtook his face as he stared at her, she looked like a moping child. Lying on her side, her body was curled up and the white comforter on her bed only covered one of her legs. The rest was balled up in front of her as she clutched it to her chest in the same way a small child would hold their favorite teddy bear. But somehow, even in her oversized pajamas and unkempt blonde hair, Shelby looked perfect to him.

Meanwhile, Shelby was completely oblivious to his presence. She was occupied with becoming more and more angry at herself. 'He comes to make sure you are okay and you scare him off. Great job Shel.' A saddened sigh escaped her.

A need to be closer to her grew within him. His response was to follow through on his earlier plans. Without a second thought, Scott climbed into her bed to lay with her. With her back against his chest, Scott wrapped his arms around her, draping one across her side and snaking the other under her head giving her a sort of pillow.

Shelby's brow furrowed in confusion when she felt the bed shift under Scott's weight. The fact that he was still in the room had eluded her. "I thought you were leaving?" she questioned.

Scott let out a small laugh and kissed the back of her neck, sending tingles down her spine. "I thought you didn't want me to?" With that he kicked off his shoes and they landed on the floor with small thumps.

A grin traveled across Shelby's face as she relaxed against him. "Reading minds can be viewed as an invasion of privacy."

"But you don't care," was Scott's cocky reply.

"And what if I do?" Shelby pushed.

Scott smirked, "Well if you really want me to leave..," his voice intentionally trailed off as he slowly pulled his arm away.

"No!" Shelby said immediately.

Scott let out a stifled laugh when she grabbed his hand and pulled it back across her. At the sound of his laugh Shelby knew he was only joking, but she didn't mind being tricked into showing him how much she wanted him there.

After she released his arm, Scott tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer into him. He held her against him as if she was in danger of tumbling off the bed. Being close to her felt so natural.

A comforting warmth started to grow inside of Shelby. Being held in Scott's arms was a safeness she had never known. Just feeling his chest rise and fall against her back as he breathed was enough to make her feel comforted and safe.

Scott felt her body seemingly melt into him. "Lets stay here all day."

Shelby smiled and replied in a jokingly pitiful voice, "Yes I have to my stomach is killing me."

"Does it really hurt?" his voice was laced with concern. Before Shelby had the chance to answer, Scott's hand found its way to her stomach. Hetenderly moved it back and forth, soothing away the cramps and pushing Shelby further into her state of relaxation.

"Mmm," she moaned before she rolled onto her back, giving Scott full access to her stomach. "Not anymore," she answered.

Shelby looked at Scott and a smile grew on his face. "I guess I just have a healing touch," he joked.

Shelby laughed, but abruptly quieted when Scott's hand stopped moving. "No," she whined, "Don't stop."

He laughed as he resumed the soothing strokes. "I've never seen you so...," he searched for the right word, "..vulnerable."

"Well don't get used to it. It's not a side I show often, if ever."

"I don't think there's a side of you I'm not in love with."

Shelby stared at him after the unexpected comment. Sincerity was written in his features. Wordlessly, she brought her mouth to his and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. When her head fell back to his arm she buried her face in the curve of his shoulder, breathing him in.

After a few moments, Shelby quietly broke the silence, "You stopped again."

His voice was equally quiet, "I know." Leaning down to her, Scott placed his lips on hers. His hand moved to Shelby's face as their lips parted and the kiss deepened. The couple became completely lost in each other.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam. They froze in surprise.

"Scott and Shelby," Sophie's voice stated in an angry tone.

'Uh-oh.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What did you guys think? Was it too stupid and pointless? Is the whole idea bad? Please review and feel free to say whatever you want.


	2. Baby Talk

You guys are so great thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here is your well earned chapter!

Rated: G

**Baby Talk**

**Summary: A funny future fic about Scott and Shelby making plans.**

**/Bonus points to the readers who know where ALL the names come from./**

Shelby's blue eyes blankly stared at the yellow water stains that speckled the white ceiling. Her finger absently twirled a lock of her silky golden blonde hair as she pondered over things in the silence of the apartment. She didn't have to look at her boyfriend Scott to know that he was lying next to her in their bed, flipping through a football magazine.

Pulling the warm, grey comforter closer to her body, Shelby broke the silence with an unexpected question, "Hey Scott, do you ever think about having kids?"

He looked up from his magazine, surprised at Shelby's unforseen question. "Kids? Not really," his attention quickly shifted back to his magazine.

Shelby looked back at the ceiling, but soon became restless in the silence. "What would you name your kid if you had one?" Even with her eyes fixed on the ceiling she could tell he was confused at her sudden curiosity with babies.

Scott, who was hopelessly trying to finish a column by his favorite sportswriter, tried to politely brush her off. "I really never thought about it Shel."

He then managed to get through two more lines of the article before she continued questioning him.

"What about Lilly? I've always liked that name. Would you name your baby that?"

Scott sighed from his side of the bed. "You would name your daughter after a flower? Not if it's my kid." He started to read faster in hopes of finishing the article.

Shelby's brow furrowed in deep concentration, "I like the name Alissa."

"My ex-girlfriends name is Alissa."

"Okay, no Alissa," Shelby replied immediately, almost cutting him off. "Kimberly?"

Scott stayed silent for a moment, trying to read about football and think about babies at the same time. "Wasn't that a power ranger?"

"Ugh," Shelby rolled her eyes, slightly frustrated, "Then what name do you like?"

"Uhhh..." His eyes scanned the page he was currently reading, they landed on a girl's name in the byline of another article, "What about Andrea? Andrea Joy."

Shelby made a face, "Scott those names are terrible."

"We can think of a nickname," he tried to find where he had left off in the other article.

"Like what? A.J.? It would be cruel to name a baby girl that."

Sighing, Scott looked longingly at his article before he tossed it aside, at least he would have something to read later. "Well who said it had to be a girl?"

Shelby turned to look at him, glad that he was finally focused on her. "A boy huh?"

"Yeah, a son." Scott sunk down into the bed, making himself level with Shelby.

"Hmm, you know I've always liked the name Hayden."

"_Hayden?" _Scott's faced looked almost as if it held fear, "Shelby that's a horrible name. If you have a son you have a responsibility to give him a guy's name. Nothing like Hayden."

Shelby laughed at him, "Scott it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is Shelby," with a serious expression he continued, " Poor _Hayden_ would get beat up every day. It has to be a cool name, like Sam."

"No. Sam is too plain, a million other kids have that name. It has to be something original."

"Like what? Lorenzo?"

Shelby looked taken aback by his comment. "Eww! _Lorenzo?_ What kind of a name is that?"

"Shel, it was a joke," he rolled over in the bed, throwing his arm across her and closing his eyes as he buried his face in her hair, "Besides, we have a while to argue."

Unbeknownst to him, Shelby nervously bit down on her bottom lip. "Actually," she hesitated, "We only have eight months."

Scott's eyes grew wide and his heart stopped beating. He slowly sat up to stare Shelby in the face, "What?"

She smiled nervously, "Eight months."

After Scott's heart started to beat again, a huge smile spread across his face, and Shelby let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think! The more reviews I get the more I want to write and post the next chapter! It is a tad bit more serious then the first two and has more drama.


	3. Safe Passion

AN: I know, I'm a horrible person. It's been forever since my last update. I'm sorry. pouts But the reviewers were so great that I just couldn't abandon this fic. This is not the chapter I had originally planned on posting next-surprisingly that one is still half written after I started it like, a year ago- but this one is helping me to get back in the Scott/Shelby mind-frame. Sorry if it's bad.

(And just to let you know, that reviewers were right about the baby names-the actor's names and the roles they have played.)

Rated: G

**Safe Passion**

**Summary: Scott tries to bring out Shelby's buried passion.**

Shelby's icy blue eyes stared out at the calm water. The stars and moon shined clearly through the cool night air. Her thin baby blue T-shirt and dark blue pajama pants did little to combat the cold.

But as Shelby sat at the end of the dock, her mind wasn't focused on the goosebumps rising along her skin. The far off gaze she wore indicated that her mind was elsewhere. It wandered from subject to subject, focusing on nothing in particular.

One of Shelby's favorite things to do was toss around different nothings in her mind; to occupy it with things that wouldn't cause sadness or pain.

A hand on her arm suddenly pulled in her wandering mind. She gasped as her body jerked in surprise.

"Woah!" Scott smiled at her reaction, "It's just me Shel."

Shelby's heart returned to its normal pace as she resumed her cross-legged position on the docks, blue eyes once again on the serene picture of the calm water and night sky.

Scott ignored her lack of a welcome. "It's kinda cold out tonight," he stated upon seeing the goosebumps on her arms.

Scott, unlike Shelby, had taken the time to put on shoes and a black hoodie. "Here," his hand reached over his head and pulled the hoodie off, "put this on." Before she could object, Scott put it over her head and pushed it down to her waist, causing Shelby to roll her eyes as she pushed her arms through the appropriated holes.

Scott settled down next to her, now clad in black sweat pants, sneakers, and a white beater.

Shelby's lips formed their typical not-quite-genuine smile, "My knight in warm, hooded armor."

Scott returned her big fake smile, "I am chivalrous aren't I?"

Shelby gave him an icy glare. He simply smiled at her, then looked out at the water she had been so intensely focused on.

With his attention elsewhere, Shelby briefly put the sweatshirt over her nose, breathing in the lingering smell of Scott. A sincere smile crossed her face.

"Ya know," Scott who was previously sitting comfortably, hugged his arms to his chest, "It is cold out here, without anything, _or anyone_, to keep me warm," he glanced at her suggestively.

Shelby rolled her eyes, which was quickly becoming a normal occurrence, "That was pathetic."

Dropping his arms, Scott rebutted, "It was not pathetic."

"It wasn't your style."

Scott smiled at this, "So what's my style?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Shelby informed him of what he should already know, "Normally you would of just grabbed me and pulled me over to you while I groaned and pretended not to like it."

Scott laughed, "Well, thought I would try something new, but since you like that so much," his strong hands wrapped around her arm in order to turn her, which made it easier for him to put his arms around her waist and place her in front of him.

With their legs sprawled out across the boards of the dock, Shelby rested against Scott's chest, his arms enfolding her.

The time passed as the two simply enjoyed each other's company and had meaningless conversations.

But when the subject of football arose Scott became curious about Shelby's past, a subject she was never very informative on.

"Shelby?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you like to do before you came here?" his voice was gentle, unsure of how she would react to his questioning.

Shelby stayed silent, taken off guard. She curled up more, both in Scott's arms and inside herself, at the sudden emergence of unpleasant memories.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly.

Knowing he had struck a nerve, Scott persisted, "It matters," he stated tenderly.

After a few moments of silence, Shelby answered, "I used to dance."

A smile grew on Scott's face at the revelation. He stood up, dragging Shelby with him. "Dance with me." He tried to pull her closer to him, but she pulled away.

"No Scott!" He stared at her, taken aback at her outburst. "I said I used to dance. I stopped. I don't have a passion anymore." Shelby hugged her arms around herself, still wearing the oversized sweatshirt.

Dancing used to be a huge part of her life. She loved the soothing movements of dance. Her mind and body were always put in a peaceful ease when she methodically glided across the floor, moving her body with a graceful poise.

"Why?" Scott's saddened voice barely made its way through the air between them.

In any other situation, Shelby would of come up with a snappy comment and rush off. But around Scott her defenses were weakened. She was comfortable around him, and because of that she knew she was more susceptible to opening up.

Deciding that she didn't want to fight, Shelby gave Scott what he wanted, and in doing so, she confided in him a tucked away secret.

"He liked it," her tough exterior melted slightly, leaving a girl struggling for control. "He liked it when I danced." Scott needed no specification on the 'he.'

"I had a recital, a big one, I was in almost half the dances," her face turned to a look of disgust and sadness, "I guess he liked what he saw. It was the first night he decided to drop by my bedroom for a visit," tears glistened in her eyes, but they both knew she wouldn't let them fall, "I never danced again."

In the silence, Scott walked over to her and enveloped her in a supportive, loving hug. Relaxing, Shelby melted against him, letting her protective walls down.

"He would have done it anyway Shel. It wasn't because you danced." Shelby soaked in his words. The people at Horizon always tried to influence her, but their words were empty. The people who spoke them hadn't been through what Shelby had. So how could that help her deal with it?

But Scott was her weakness. Her invulnerability didn't apply to him. He was the only person she knew that could understand her. Although she didn't intentionally become vulnerable around him, it wasn't something she tried to fight.

His voice continued while Shelby listened silently, her body still in Scott's embrace, "He has taken so much from you, but you don't have to give him this."

Scott started rocking back and forth, unbeknownst to Shelby, who was hanging on his words. She wanted to hear them, the desire to dance still lingered within her; she had just needed the assurance he was providing.

"He can't hurt you anymore, and he can only take this from you if you let him."

Shelby stayed silent in her thoughts, pondering Scott's ideas, wondering if she was capable of fulfilling them.

Suddenly, her brow furrowed in confusion when she realized that Scott was gently moving her. The action causing her weight to shift from one foot to another.

Looking up at him, she saw his lips morph into a large grin. Scott rested his hand on her waist, his other grabbed her hand, their bodies formed a perfect dancing stance. Scott started to hum as his movements became larger.

A smile gradually grew on Shelby's face as Scott guided her over the dock, in tune with his humming. A blissful laugh escaped her when he lifted her arm and twirled her. Scott, seeing Shelby's obvious enjoyment, started moving more dramatically, dipping, spinning, and twirling his partner.

The couple continued their dance and the dock became filled with the sound of humming and laughter, as it once again felt safe to dance.

AN: Again, if anyone who was reading this before is still reading it, I'm SO sorry for the horribly long wait. Hope that this chapter was okay, I haven't read or written about Scott and Shelby in a while.

Anyways, let me know if you guys want another chapter, if so, I will try to get it to you as soon as possible.


End file.
